I want to erase your sad smile
by maplecat
Summary: Florist!kaneki and Tattoo artist!touka, i saw the prompt on my tumblr dash, credit to the person who gave the prompt idea


I saw a prompt on my dash about florist!kaneki and tattoo artist!touka and I can't resist to sketch and write a little for this au, I found it really cute and in this au kuroneki is slightly younger than touka maybe around 2yrs?

The 1st time kaneki saw touka stopped by and bought some flowers from his shop is on the 31st dec, he thought that touka was a very beautiful lady even with a lot of tattoos on both of her arms, new year eve should be fun and happening but touka's gloomy face left a huge impact on his memory that he could never forgot her face.

The 2nd time touka visited kaneki's shop several months after her 1st visit, she still had gloomy face and gave a very sad smile when kaneki returned the change and said 'please come again' to touka, little that touka knows kaneki really meant his word and hope that touka could be his regulars.

The 3rd time her visit to kaneki's flower shop is on the 15th aug, the date is something kaneki noticed tattooed on her right forearm and this time her eyes looked so tired and had massive eye bags, kaneki wondered if she cried really hard a day before she came to his shop. Other than that he noticed that touka bought 2 bouquet instead of one.

Touka didn't come to his shop not until the end of the year again, kaneki vowed he will try to make this one beautiful regular of his smile, not her typical sad smile but a genuine happy smile, kaneki waited and waited and touka finally came when he was about to closed the shop.

"This is the change, thank you so much! Please come again" kaneki said in a very cheerful tone hoping she would crack a little smile, but no she still gave him the same sad smile.

"W-wait a second miss!" kaneki called

Touka turned her head and was shocked when kaneki gave her a rose

"T-thank you for come regularly, I think rose suits you too" kaneki bows

To kaneki surprised touka gave him a very sweet smile in return, a genuine smile, a smile that he was hoping to see

"Thank you, this rose is lovely"

"Not as lovely as you are" kaneki said under his breath

"Sorry?"

"Uh no-nothing! Hope to see you again!" kaneki blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment by bowing until touka leave his shop

**The next day 1****st**** July**

"Well you know what dad, the florist boy that I always bought flowers for you and mom gave me a rose yesterday"

Touka sitting on the ground plucking any weed near to her dad grave

"He has this really cute smile, and a little shy" touka continues and smile to herself

**Several months later **

"Mom, that florist boy gave me a rose again and I think I heard he said that I look lovely" touka let a small giggle

"He might think that I didn't hear him, he's really cute and also very gentle…just like dad" tears rolling down her cheeks

"I really miss both of you"

**The next day**

Ding!

"Welco- oh welcome!" kaneki smile brightly

"Hello"

"It is pleasant to see you today, do you need more forget-me-not flowers?"

"Well actually, I don't need forget-me-not flowers perhaps I can't for-"

"Oh we also just restock few fresh flowers! Would you like to-"

"I can't forget your lovely smile, that's why I came here again today" touka smile sweetly to him

"OH" kaneki's eyes widen and his face just as red as the red roses next to him

"Your face matching the red roses next to you" touka let out a small laugh that kaneki swear the sound was so endearing to him

"Um th-thank you?" kaneki averted his gaze, he just can't face touka eyes directly

"Maybe we could go out and have some drinks? If you like to of course"

"Yes! Urm I meant y-yes I would love too" kaneki wonder if he sounds too excited

"Great, this is my number, give me a call and let me know when you're free okay urm florist boy" touka handed him her business card

"Kaneki..kaneki ken, and this is my number too miss kirishima-san?"

"Lovely! See you around kaneki-san" touka wave and leave the shop

"See you again!"

Kaneki look at the business card closely

"Oh that new tattoo shop is hers? I should let her know I'm free on the weekend"

He smiled to himself


End file.
